1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to parts handling, and more particularly to apparatus for transporting and dispensing light weight fasteners, especially fasteners for cementitious cement roofing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of some built-up roofs, a light weight cementitious deck is covered by a layer of flexible material. The flexible material is usually in the form of a thin base sheet of plastic or tar paper. To keep the base sheet in place, suitable fasteners are driven through it and into the cementitious deck. A typical roofing fastener is one known as Buildex Lite Weight Concrete Fastener sold by Illinois Tool Works, Inc. of Glenview. Ill.
Traditionally, the light weight fasteners, including fasteners for cementitious cement roofing, have been shipped from the manufacturer to a construction site in paperboard cartons. At the job site, a workman opened the cartons and placed about 30 to 40 fasteners in a pouch. The workman carried the pouch and fasteners to the particular locations on the roof where the fasteners were to be installed. When his pouch was empty, the workman walked back to the carton for more fasteners.
A considerable amount of time was wasted walking back and forth between the carton of fasteners and the location where the fasteners were to be installed. In addition, the repeated bending of the workmen when transferring fasteners from the carton to their pouches was undesirable.